Noises In The Night
by Rottweiler7692
Summary: Sam and Dean investigate a suspicious noise. Could it be a wereworlf? Or could it be something a bit more harmless?


Just a oneshot I wrote while I was bored. I apologize if Dean seems out of character. **Please Review!**

* * *

_Awooo! _Sam froze, his now still fingers hovering over the keyboard of his laptop. _Awooo! _He climbed, or more accurately tumbled off the lumpy motel bed, long legs tangling. With a blush, Sam hoped Dean hadn't seen this clumsy move or he'd never hear the end of it.

He turned toward the other bed and the source of the loud music. Dean was lying on the Magic Fingers vibrating bed with his eyes shut, enjoying his music after a long, tiring hunt.

Sam had been researching the next hunt, a Wendigo not far from their motel room at the moment. It was raining and the brothers had been stuck in their room for a couple of hours already.

Sam shook his head, quirking his eyebrows in disdain as he surveyed his brother. Dean's habit was really disturbing. Although he was wearing headphones, you could hear Dean's mullet rock all the way across the room.

Another howl alerted Sam back to what he was doing. "Dean," he tried to get his brother's attention. "Dean!" he said sharply, slapping at Dean's boot at the same time. This time, Dean jumped, opening his eyes.

"Man, you have got to try this," Dean said, not for the first time, trying to convince Sam to try the bed. Dean's eyes half closed again as he was talking. Sam rolled his eyes. For an "adult," Dean had the attention span of a seven year old.

"Dean!" This time Sam yanked the ear buds out of his brother's ears. At the same time, the bed clicked, indicating it was out of quarters. The red light turned off.

"What?!" Dean asked, rubbing at his ears and sitting up. His tone made it clear that he was annoyed at both being disturbed and having had his ear buds torn out of his ears.

"Did you hear that?" Sam asked softly.

"Hear what? All I heard was a twenty three year old whining."

"The howl, Dean," Sam replied with an exasperated huff.

"Were you howling?" Dean asked, "I knew it! Madison did something to you when you --"

"Dean! Focus a little here."

_Awoooo! _

"Wow. Have you been practicing ventrilathing, Sammy? That was actually really good. You didn't even move your lips at all."

Sam scowled. "Dean, it was not me. And it's _ventriloquism._"

"Oh good, 'cause I was beginning to get a little worried there. So, what made the noise?" Sam's scowl deepened.

"It's coming from outside," he said, refusing to rise to his brother's bait. He was sure that Dean was just playing him, just trying to get him annoyed because he disturbed him while he was relaxing. _Awooooo! _"There it is again."

"Doesn't sound too much like a werewolf. It's not even full moon." The howl sounded again, this time much closer to their room.

"I know. You packing?"

"Always," Dean flashed Sam his trademark smirk. Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Ready?" Sam nodded and they both took their places on either side of the battered door to their room as they heard another howl, this time coming from right outside their door.

"Now!" Dean shouted and Sam flung open the door. The both jumped as they found the source of the howl… to be a puppy. Dean groaned, sliding down the door frame. "God, that thing almost gave me a heart attack."

Sam looked at him sharply. "Don't joke about that."

"Whatever. It's just a puppy. You were scared of a little puppy."

"I was not!" Sam retorted. "I was just wondering what the noise was. Besides, you jumped too."

The puppy pranced around the room while sniffing at everything in sight. It had entered the room as soon as they'd opened the door. Suddenly, it stopped in the middle of the room and shook itself. Dirty water with some mud mixed in splattered all around the room, spraying Dean's ajar duffle bag filled with his last sets of clean clothes and Dean's bed. Sam and Dean themselves were also in the little dog's line of fire. Who would've known that one little puppy's coat could hold so much dirt?

Sam took one glance at the look on Dean's face and burst out laughing. He stopped abruptly again when the look on Dean's face changed again. Sam had known his brother too long to know that that was a good sign.

"That thing is soo possessed," Dean said grimly, not taking his eyes off the puppy. Its tongue was hanging out and it was panting happily, its tail going around 360 degrees so fast you could barely even see it.

"What? No!" Sam said, startled. "Why would it be possessed? It's just a puppy, Dean. You're overreacting."

Dean shook his head grimly. He set his gun on the nightstand and traded it with a rock salt filled one from a different bag.

"Dean, you can't shoot a puppy!" Sam exclaimed, appalled as he looked down at the little furry ball of energy. It looked like it was ready to play now that it was a bit cleaner. Ignoring his younger brother, Dean brought the shotgun level to his shoulder. "Dean!" San bent down and scooped the little puppy, hugging it to his chest.

"Put it down, Sam. It'll probably scratch our eyes out while you're asleep."

"Dean, that's about cats, not dogs."

"Whatever. Same thing. Now put it down."

"Why don't you try holy water instead? Why do you have to shoot it?" Sam asked logically. Unfortunately, when Dean got like this, he didn't use logic.

"Because it wouldn't work on this thing."

"What? That's ridiculous! How do you know?"

"I just do. Believe me, Sammy, this puppy is evil. Put it down."

"No." Sam brought the puppy higher as he shielded it with his body. He ended up with his nose in its fur. It did smell a little, he had to admit. But a bath and a shampoo would easily take care of that. They puppy was just trying to stay healthy, anyway. By rolling in dirt, it reduced the chances of getting diseases. Maybe if he told Dean, he would let him keep it. Nah, Sam dismissed the idea. Dean would never listen and just make fun of him for knowing such random information.

"Sam. God, why do you always have to do everything the hard way?" Dean asked, advancing on Sam and the puppy. Sam snorted in return.

"_I_ do everything the hard way? Dean, you're the one who doesn't want to admit that this poor puppy is not possessed."

"Yeah, whatever." Dean suddenly lunged. Sam, unprepared for this attack, tripped over something of Dean's that was lying on the floor. Dean tackled Sam who fell with an ungainly _**thud**_.

The dog, ecstatic that it was finally getting to play, squirmed free and ran just out of Sam's reach. Dean jumped up, unaware of Sam's long leg that was extended to trip him.

"Umph," Sam grunted as 180 pounds of big brother flattened him.

"Serves you right Sammy," Dean said as soon as he got air into his lungs. "God, you are so bony."

"I am not bony," Sam retorted, "I have muscles."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Shut up," came the return. "Get off me." Sam shoved his brother off him.

While Dean looked around for something to catch the puppy in, Sam stealthily grabbed a bottle of holy water that was sitting on the dresser. When the puppy pranced over to him again, he dumped the contents on it. Dean watched the puppy closely but only slight confusion registered in its milky brown eyes at being dosed with water.

"Does that convince you?" Sam asked as the puppy continued to frolic.

"Fine. But we are not keeping it!"

Sam ignored his brother and quickly caught the puppy as it came by him and held it up. "It's a boy." The puppy panted and attempted to lick Sam's face as he held it closer.

"Sam! We're not keeping it. It doesn't matter whether it's a boy or girl," Dean warned.

"It just needs a bath," Sam said as he shuffled through the articles of a small brown bag for some soap, shampoo, and a brush. "And a name. We can't just keep calling it '_it_.' Or 'the puppy.'"

"Yes we can. As soon as we clean it up and it stops raining, we're finding it it's home."

"Please, Dean," Sam pleaded. He shot him his best dose of puppy dog eyes and a pout. The puppy also gave Dean his puppy eyes and stopped panting for a moment to give him a lopsided grin.

Taking one look at both of them, Dean acquiesced. "Fine. Let's name it… Killer."

Sam held the puppy up again. "I don't know. It doesn't look much like a Killer. What about Hunter? It can be our mascot."

"I guess I can live with that for the time being. But as soon as it stops raining…" Dean let his voice trail off.

"Uh huh, sure," Sam replied distractedly, not really listening.

Dean shook his head and grabbed an extra towel to help Sam give the puppy a bath.

Unfortunately, the simple bath proved to be a little more complicated than it seemed. It led to Dean almost revoking his agreement to keep the puppy until the rain eased up.

Meanwhile, the rain turned into a heavy lightning and thunder storm that did not seem like it was going to let up anytime soon…

* * *

I originally meant this to be a oneshot but it kind of got away from me. It's complete for now but if you want to see the "bath" scene, leave a review!


End file.
